


Intentions

by The_Lavender_Creator



Series: Harry Potter and the Road To Becoming Draco's Boyfriend [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Fade to Black, Fic Exchange, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Indian Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: Harry Potter didn't intend on his relationship with Ginny to end. Or for him to find out he really isn't straight. Or for him to find himself fancying Draco Malfoy... But he intends on finding out if Draco likes him back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and the Road To Becoming Draco's Boyfriend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughdotcom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/gifts).



> This is probably the first time I've written any drarry since around 2019, so forgive me if they're a bit occ!

In his defense, it's not like Harry intended for it to happen like this. Of course he didn't! All he intended to do this year was give in to Hermione's insistence that they should go back to school to make up for their missed 7th year. He didn't intend on Ginny breaking up with him almost immediately after the year began. He didn't intend on finding out he's bi after seeing Charlie Weasely standing in the Quidditch stands and losing the Snitch from staring at him. He didn't intend on kissing a bloke for the first time in a Hufflepuff tower closet after a bit too much fire whiskey.

And he most certainly didn't intend on his first full crush to end up being on one _Draco Malfoy._ But now... he's really just surprised he didn't realize it sooner.  
They've spent the better part of a decade in school together, sharing several classes. He's dedicated hours of his time thinking of him, having mistaken his crush for thinking he was evil of some sort. And, just maybe, that's the same case for Draco.  
What Harry did intend on is finding out.

\----

Unfortunately, if there's one thing Harry Potter is, it's completely and utterly oblivious. Draco intends on sending him signals that aren't backhanded compliments- a suggestion by Pansy since she knows how much of a disaster he becomes around Harry, and how that makes him resort to being rather prickly to him. No matter how many times Draco tries to tell him he's got nice hair, glowing emerald eyes, gorgeous brown skin, an enchanting laugh... they all just go wrong. He either takes it as a joke or tries to see some sort of malice behind it, even though he doesn't intend to see him in that sort of light- not anymore, at least.

That is until Draco decides to put in more effort, going to sit by Harry and his friends after finding them in the library one day. Ron quickly tries to shoo him away, always assuming the worst of him, but Hermione looks at him for a bit before putting a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Hey, come help me find a book, please?"  
"Oh- uh, yeah- 'course-" He stands up with her and they go off into the vast rows of bookshelves, leaving Harry and Draco alone.  
"What do you want, Draco?"  
"Can't I just sit down and read my book? The other tables are full, okay." That's not true, but the table they're at is one of the more secluded ones in the library, so it's not like he'd know.

\----

They sit together in silence, neither of them knowing what to say, really. Harry gets a bit nervous- _what if I say something wrong?_ \- and ends up getting up, intending to find Hermione and Ron and ask them what's taking so long. "What are you doing, Potter?"  
_Shit._ "Um. Going to find Hermione and Ron."  
He stands up, "I'll go with."  
"Um- no- you don't have to-" He shrugs and starts walking off, and Harry quickly goes with.

They wander through the library, not exactly knowing where they're going since Hermione didn't say which book she was looking for. "How are you enjoying being back?"  
"What-?" Harry blinks, caught off guard. It doesn't seem pointed or anything... "Um. It's okay, I suppose. Most of my friends aren't here this year, though, so I'm pretty much here alone except for Ron and 'Mione."  
"What about Ginny and Luna?"  
"Oh, well, Luna is spending the year working with some Newt guy in North America."  
"And Ginny?"  
"Ginny, um... She won't talk to me."  
"I thought you two were dating?"  
"Why do you care?" It's a bit of a defensive snap, and Draco looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't intend on talking about it with anyone who isn't Hermione or Ron, but he decides to tell anyways. "I... She broke up with me, okay?" He blinks like he didn't expect that answer but nods.  
"Why?"  
"This is really none of your business-"  
"I know, and you don't have to answer or anything."  
"Okay, then I won't!"  
"Okay."

There's a few beats of silence, Harry expecting Draco to go back to prodding him about it... But he doesn't. He breaks the silence by starting to whistle, but he doesn't ask.  
Harry leans against one of the bookshelves, "She decided she couldn't really forgive me for disappearing for the year. And for just trying to go back to what we were like I didn't break up with her at Dumbledore's funeral."  
Draco looks at him and hesitates a bit before leaning against a different bookshelf, standing across from him. "Thought you weren't going to tell me-"  
"I didn't intend to-!"  
"Oh, really?" He stands normally and takes a step to him, "Why did you do it, then?"  
"... I don't know."  
"Surely you do," he laughs a bit and takes another step forward, "Why did you-"  
"I don't know, okay!" Harry stands and takes a few steps forward to try and match him. "I just- it felt right, okay?"  
"It felt right?" He raises his eyebrow again.  
"Yes, yes it did."  
"So you just do things because they feel right, Harry?" He leans down to him, mostly in a teasing way, but now Harry feels like doing something different.  
"Why'd you lean down, Mal- Draco?"  
Draco seems to think for a bit. "... Maybe you aren't the only one who does things because they feel right." He stays there for a few more moments before sighing and pulling away, "Let's find your friends-"  
"Wait-"  
He turns and looks at him. "Yes, Harry?" He's standing right there, a bit of a blush on his face that Draco just now notices. "You're blushing."  
"Yeah, so are you." He binks and a hand goes up to his cheek, feeling the warmth on his usually cold skin.  
"Shit..." He sorta crosses his arms, "This-This doesn't mean anything, okay!" He doesn't intend on it coming off as mean, but it does. He's panicking to the point his words are starting to get mixed up as he tries to say some excuse about the library being warm.  
"Draco, it's not the damn library." Draco stops and, honestly, this is the first time Harry can really remember Draco being speechless, especially since he doesn't think he's got a reason for it.

But then Draco takes a breath and starts walking towards Harry quickly. Harry has a surge of panic and starts reaching for his wand, intending to cast some sort of hex if he reaches for his wand, but he doesn't. Draco doesn't reach for his wand or make a fist or prepare to spat some sort of insult at him or anything.  
Instead, he grabs Harry's face and almost kisses him. _Almost._ It takes a few seconds for Harry to realize he wants to see if he'll close the distance, enough time for Draco to curse under his breath and start pulling away. Harry finally realizes and quickly puts a hand on Draco's shoulder, pulling him back to him and finally kissing him.

\----

Hermione and Ron get back to the table, finding it empty. Ron starts getting worried that Draco did something to Harry, but she just shakes her head. "He's okay, I promise. Let's just get back to reading."  
They continue studying for a while, and then Draco and Harry finally return. Draco's usually perfect hair and uniform are messy, and Harry's are messier than normal. They sit down as if nothing happened, and Draco blushes but does as well, at least trying to straighten his appearance out. Ron sits there in shock, but none of the other three intend on talking about it just yet.  
After all, the new couple has a lot to work through before trying to talk about it with others, and they intend to try and make this work.


End file.
